Humiliation
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: House humiliates Cameron after their night together. What happens next? A continuation of State of Mind from awhile ago. Please read State of Mind first.
1. Chapter 1

This is Part One of a continuation to the piece I wrote about a year ago based on A Merry Little Christmas. I had never planned on doing a sequal but several people at LJ asked so I decided, why not? This will be their Christmas (or Hanukkah or other holiday present).

With Christmas and my birthday coming up I am holding out hope I may get the House gang as a present. Who knows? But as of now, they aren't mine.

The next day at Princeton-Plainsboro House was back at work, albeit an two and a half hours late; not that, that was anything unusual. The real surprise was for House. He found Cameron sitting in his office sorting his mail as if nothing had happened the night before. He knew the sun would continue to rise and the birds would continue to sing, but he figured their liaison would have a lingering effect on Cameron.

_So she is going to play this as though nothing unusual happened between us. No problem. I can do that. I think._

"Good morning Dr. House. I am almost through sorting your mail. I already responded to all your pertinent email."

"You know, you really could add secretarial skills to your resume."

"I am a doctor who also plays secretary. I really don't think I want advertise that."

_I'd never get any respect that way. Hey, this going about business as usual thing is easier than I thought it would be._

"Come on Dr. Cameron, you can finish answering my mail later. We have a case."

House and Cameron walked in the conference room where Chase and Forman were waiting for them, drinking the coffee that Cameron had made earlier.

"Good morning people. Well it's not a good morning, but that is what civilized people say, and we do try to be civilized here in the hospital right? Anyways, we have a case. A woman in her late twenties, she seems to be suffering from denial."

"What do you mean? Like she is in denial that she is dying from a terminal illness? Shouldn't she be seeing a psychologist? We treat the physically ill, not those in need of therapy." Forman had no idea why House would bring this case to him and the rest of the team.

"Actually, I mean that she is in denial of the effects that a sexual encounter with her boss will have on her life."

"Oh, so you just want to be a miserable son of a bitch and interfere in some woman's life here at the hospital," chimed in Chase, not realizing that the woman involved was another fellow.

Neither Chase nor Forman had looked at Cameron to see her reaction yet, or they would have seen a look of horror cross her face first, then it become obvious that she was positively livid. Her blue-green eyes turned a steely blue and narrowed and her lips set in thin lines. She grew deathly quiet, not trusting herself to say anything that wouldn't incriminate herself, though when she didn't speak up Forman and Chase finally looked at her quizzically and know right away what had transpired between Cameron and their boss.

"You slept with House?!?" exclaimed Chase.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?" asked Forman at the same time.

"Cameron was taking advantage of me. I was going through withdrawal."

"I was asking _Cameron,_" said Forman.

"Sure, of course the woman is sweet, pure and innocent," countered House.

"Cameron _is _sweet, pure, and innocent. Well, mostly," Chase stood up for Cameron.

"She slept with you when she was high!" House couldn't resist pointing that fact out.

"I am never going to live that down, will I?" questioned Cameron.

"No," answered House simply.

"You are a bastard House. I don't know how I could have thought otherwise."

Cameron had gone from furious to emotion so much stronger than hurt that she didn't have a word to describe it. She just knew she had an aching feeling in her heart. Not a dull ache either, but a stabbing, throbbing ache. The kind you get when you have been betrayed by someone you had faith in. Not the simple faith, like where you can tell your hopes to. But deep faith, the kind where you risk giving the other person your heart.

Soon she couldn't take being in the same room with the three men, with House having had humiliated her, and Chase and Forman having witnessed it. She went running for the ladies room.

Back in the conference room House was feeling a little guilty, though he would never admit it. He just didn't know how to handle working with Cameron after the previous evening, so he did what he did best. Be sarcastic, snarky, and without grace. They were his calling cards, he didn't know anything else.

"That was cruel House, even for you;" Forman commented, "you know she is in love with you."

"That is exactly why I did what I did. I can't have her thinking there is any potential for a relationship."

"Then why did you sleep with her?" questioned Chase.

"Why did you?" asked House.

"Have you looked at her lately?"

"So you can have meaningless sex with her, but I can't?"

"With me she knew it was meaningless, she _loves _you! Do I need to record that particular phrase and put it on playback for you?"

"No. I think I get it."

"Good. Now go apologize." Chase finished off this conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Counting down the days till Christmas…hoping they are wrapped up with a bow under the tree. Until then I don't own them.

Yes, House was a total bastard in Part 1, but don't worry, Cameron stands up for herself. Read on!

From Part 1

"So you can have meaningless sex with her, but I can't?"

"With me she knew it was meaningless, she _loves _you! Do I need to record that particular phrase and put it on playback for you?"

"No. I think I get it."

"Good. Now go apologize." Chase finished off this conversation.

House left the conference room to look for Cameron. His first thought was to look for her in the lab, but then he realized that was too obvious. His next thought was the locker room, but quickly discounted that thought as well, seeing as it was at coed room where Cameron would know House would be liable to walk in and find her quickly. That left the women's restroom.

_This could be awkward. If anyone sees me going in here I could get into major trouble, but if I don't than my relationship with Cameron will be in even bigger trouble._

The choice was obvious, into the ladies room he went, after a quick check to make sure no gossiping pediatric nurse's or Cuddy were near by. He was in the clear.

Cameron knew the second House entered, she recognized the familiar shuffle step. No other doctor at the hospital had the particular gait.

"Cameron?"

"What the hell do you want House? Did you not already have your fun for the day? And what are you doing in here anyways? Did you not notice the woman on the door on the outside?"

"I have a bad leg, not bad eyes. I am here to talk to you. I screwed up. Major league. What we did, it made me feel something, something I hadn't felt in a long time, maybe ever. And it scares the hell out of me. The idea of someone loving me, and me falling in love with them is never something I have been particularly good at."

"I've noticed. You chased away a woman, who to my knowledge, is one of the few adult relationships you have had, after pursuing her to the point you stole her medical files. You clearly don't do relationships well."

"Maybe you aren't as naïve as I thought."

"You aren't the only perceptive one House. I notice things. Especially about you. I have to understand you, how else do you expect me to answer your mail?"

"True. But you still don't sign it right. The signature is too girly."

"So what, do you want me to change? We have been over that. I will never be boyfriend material. I don't do chocolates on Valentine's Day or flowers on your birthday. I probably won't even be aware that those days are important."

"I know that. I have worked with you for three years and you have never even said Happy Birthday. I won't suddenly be expecting dozens of roses and diamonds for our anniversaries."

"You say that now, but when your friends show you that their boyfriend bought them fancy jewelry after they have been dating for a year, you will care. You will be resentful, sure you will try to hide it and keep smiling, but believe me, the resentment will be there. I know these things work."

"So, the famous Dr. House is not only a mind reader now but can see the future as well? Amazing! I hope he keeps his job as a diagnostician, because he sucks as a mind reader and fortune teller." The more House talked the angrier Cameron became.

_How can he presume to know what I am thinking now and what he thinks I will do a year from now? Damn him. Too bad I don't settle fights with physical violence because I would really love to smack the hell out of him right now. And the beauty of it is that after I did it I would be able to run away and he wouldn't be able to catch me! What the hell?_

Smack! Cameron's hand connected with House's face. It wasn't a punch, but it hurt a hell of a lot more than the other times he had been slapped by women. It was embarrassing too considering she probably didn't even weigh one hundred pounds.

_Damn. I can't say she hits like a girl. Does she take kick boxing classes or something? I must need to give her more work if she has time for that crap._

"There House. How does it feel to be humiliated? You just got smacked around by a girl. But I guarantee, it doesn't compare to what I am feeling right now. Smacking you did help a little though."

_What I'd really like to do is, well, I can't do what I'd like to do. The whole Hippocratic Oath thing. I didn't do any real harm when I smacked him, so I am in the clear there. Okay, if I tell myself that enough I might believe it. But it felt so damn good!_

"Okay Cameron. I guess I deserved that."

"You deserve worse after what you did to me in the conference room. What happened between us last night, happened between us, not between us, the rest of the diagnostics department and Wilson, the nurses upstairs or whomever else you want to tell. You obviously don't feel the same way about last night as I do, but you can at least respect my feelings. I deserve that much respect.


	3. Chapter 3

Just want to thank LittleDragonfly23, sweetgreuy, and ILUVHOUSE for their reviews. Thanks guys!

From Part Two

Smack! Cameron's hand connected with House's face. It wasn't a punch, but it hurt a hell of a lot more than the other times he had been slapped by women. It was embarrassing too considering she probably didn't even weigh one hundred pounds.

"You deserve worse after what you did to me in the conference room. What happened between us last night, happened between us, not between us, the rest of the diagnostics department and Wilson, the nurses upstairs or whomever else you want to tell. You obviously don't feel the same way about last night as I do, but you can at least respect my feelings. I deserve that much respect."

"I don't respect anyone. Why should I treat you any different?"

"We _slept together_ House. Does that not mean anything to you? Or are so emotionally challenged that, that fact doesn't even register on the House emotion radar"

"Didn't Wilson tell you? My emotional growth was stunted when I was dropped on my head as an infant."

"Enough with the bull-shit House."

"I am better with sarcasm than emotions, you know that."

"I also know that sarcasm is a defense mechanism, in your case to keep people from getting too close. _See_ I did learn something during my psych rotation."

"Yeah, you're a regular Freud."

"Cut it out House. If you can't have a real conversation with me, I'll tell Cuddy what you said this morning during the 'differential'"

"You wouldn't dare. You'd have to admit to sleeping with me."

"I don't care. I just want you to suffer right now. And if filing a sexual harassment complaint is this only way to do that, then so be it."

"You do realize you slept with me too, right?"

"Yes, but I wasn't an ass about it at work the next day."

"You'd really admit to sleeping with me to Cuddy?"

"Life's a bitch House. We both know it. You proved it this morning, I am just going to further the theory."

"Damnnit Cameron. Haven't you ever heard that revenge is a dish best served cold?"

"Okay House, you don't want me to tell Cuddy about what you said this morning?"

"That's right, I don't."

"Okay, all you have to do is tell me why you don't want me to tell her and I won't."

"Easy enough. I don't want to get fired."

"That's not it though, is it House? You say things that can get you fired all the time and don't think twice about it. What makes what you said this morning to Chase, Forman and me any different?"

"I know you."

"What? As in you know my name is Dr. Cameron, or as in you know me as a person?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because if you only know me as my name then I know last night really meant nothing to you. If you know me as a person then I can hope that it meant something to you and that I mean something to you other than as a personal secretary."

"It meant something. I don't know what. Not yet. I am not used to not knowing things. I am usually sure of things and have the answer. Not knowing, it threw me off. So I am asking, as nicely as I know how, for you not to tell Cuddy."

"You have a deal. I won't tell Cuddy, but you have to do something for me, you have to figure what I mean to you. I don't care how you do it; play your Gameboy, watch All My Children, talk about the nurses with Wilson, whatever lets you think, but please figure it out, because I need to know."

"I get it, believe me, I get it. More than you might think. Being so unsure about something—it isn't like me. I don't like it."

"Then go see if some lady is sleeping with her daughter's boyfriend already!"

"Funny Cameron. But not what I need right now."

"What? You think you own the market on sarcasm?"

"I always seemed to have."

"Let me guess, you didn't learn to share in nursery school."

"I didn't go to nursery school. That is for spoiled brats."

"Well you didn't learn it in Kindergarten either. And kindergarten is for everyone. Spoiled or not.

"There you go with that sarcasm again."

"House, you don't have any control over me right now. One word from me and you will be in Cuddy's office faster than…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"Good, now go see clinic patients."

"Why would I do that? You are scheduled for the clinic right now!"

"Which is exactly why you should being seeing clinic patients now."

"Damn it. Can't I make it up to you some other way? Like expensive jewelry or dozens of roses? Which color do you like? Red? Pink? Yellow? I could get you all three."

"A date. I want a date."

"Haven't we been down this path before? We don't 'do' dates."

"So you messed up our dinner at the restaurant, but that was direct sabotage. Remember how much fun you had at the monster truck thing?"

"'Thing?' You have so much to learn. I guess it is my duty to teach you. Okay, will go on a date. But we go on my terms."

"Umm…okay." Cameron was a bit nervous.

"Good. Okay, no fancy clothes or the perfume you were only for weddings and other life altering occasions. I want this to be us. Minus your lab coat. That would so kill the mood."

"Then what are we doing?"

"An Italian restaurant with pasta and pizza to die for. And wonderful piano playing in the background."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everyone, I am so sorry this update took so long to come out. I had a horrible case of writer's block. I would like to thank; sweetgreuy, LittleDragonfly23, and aimz4housecam (LJ) for putting up with me and helping me brainstorm. You guys are the best! Love to you all! 2BlckBlt

From Part Three

"Good. Okay, no fancy clothes or the perfume you were only for weddings and other life altering occasions. I want this to be us. Minus your lab coat. That would so kill the mood."

"Then what are we doing?"

"An Italian restaurant with pasta and pizza to die for. And wonderful piano playing in the background."

It was later that evening and Cameron had changed out of her customary blouse, vest and lab coat, and had exchanged it for blue camisole and matching jewelry. She kept the black pants, threw on a long wool coat, and went to meet House out in the parking lot. She had thought about changing into a skirt but then remembered her bosses/date's instructions, combined with the fact that she would most likely be riding on his bike, and decided that the pants were the best choice.

House and Cameron had been on his bike for about 10 minutes, heading towards what Cameron presumed to be an Italian restaurant, when House took a sharp turn on to a side street which was clearly marked as a…school zone?

"House? What the hell are we doing at Plainsboro Christian High School?"

"What? You don't want to relive your high school years? Weren't you like a popular cheerleader or whatever?"

"I am a doctor House. I went to medical school. I didn't get an internship at the Mayo Clinic because I can spell out 'Go Team!'"

"Okay, so you were a science nerd, albeit a pretty one most likely. So was I. A science nerd that is, not so pretty though."

"Shut-up House. Now tell me what we are doing here."

"I want to play."

"Are you high?"

"On drugs? No, well, maybe. No more so than usual though."

"You are acting no better than you were this morning!"

"Oh, so you expected a total personality overhaul between nine and five?"

"Expected, no, hoped for, yes. Maybe even prayed for."

"You don't pray."

"Yeah, I know, I am a hypocrite, I use God to do my own bidding, I am a horrible person."

"You're right; you're a hypocrite and a horrible person."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence. And on that note I am leaving. Have a nice time reliving the best years of your life."

House found his way to Wilson's condo after Cameron left. He needed to talk to someone with some more experience with women. The fact that all his relationships ended in divorce didn't seem to dawn on House in that moment.

Wilson opened the door, unsurprised to find House standing there.

"You screwed up, didn't you?"

"What gave you that idea, the gorgeous girl on my arm?"

"More like the lack of."

"I do sarcasm, you do kindness and caring. Bad doctor, good doctor, remember?"

"Of course. The patients, _my _patients, whom you make cry on a regular basis, are a constant reminder."

"But why are you here. I mean other in the general, 'I was an ass' sense."

"I took Cameron to school and teased her about being a cheerleader."

"You took her to school? I don't follow…"

"I took her to Plainsboro Christian High School, I thought it would be an interesting way to spark conversation, you know about our pasts, all that stuff that chicks love. But I messed it up."

"I still don't see how teasing her about being a cheerleader would lead to her leaving. Was she a cheerleader by the way?"

"No. A science nerd. A pretty one I am guessing though. But I called her a hypocrite and a horrible person."

"That's a sure fire way keep a date going House."

"But I insult her everyday!"

"You were on a _date_ House. That means you were supposed to tell her she looked beautiful, and is perfect the way she is. Notice I did not say 'insult her character' anywhere in that sentence.

"Of course, how could I forget my manners?"

"You know what House? You need to figure out why you self-destruct around women by yourself. I can't answer that one.

"You're right Wilson. This is a problem you can't possibly help me with."

House turned and left Wilson's condo, and without even hesitating he left on his bike for Cuddy's house. He Cameron is a woman, Cuddy is a woman, he hoped that she could shed some light on to his interactions with them.


	5. Chapter 5

I am glad people have stuck with this story, especially after the nice long break between chapters three and four. Thanks guys, I appreciate it! Also, I realized it is part of Hanukah right now, so Happy Hanukah to anyone celebrating that holiday!

From Part Four:

"You know what House? You need to figure out why you self-destruct around women by yourself. I can't answer that one.

"You're right Wilson. This is a problem you can't possibly help me with."

House turned and left Wilson's condo, and without even hesitating he left on his bike for Cuddy's house. He Cameron is a woman, Cuddy is a woman, he hoped that she could shed some light on to his interactions with them.

It wasn't until he was pulling into Cuddy's driveway that House began to wonder if going to Cuddy for help with his women, okay, woman, problems was smart.

_Ding-dong!_

Cuddy answered the door, complete with a scowl on her face at being woken up on a Saturday night, her night. Saturday nights were her night to do what she damn well pleased, she didn't have to be at the hospital the next day and on this particular Saturday she had decided to go to bed early.

"Damnnit House. What do you want? It's after midnight!"

"We need to talk."

"Isn't that phrase reserved for people in a relationship?"

"Okay, how about, 'I need to talk?'"

"That's better, but why couldn't it have waited till morning?"

"Technically it is morning."

"You do realize you stand more of a chance of getting what you want if you are nice to me, right?"

"I suppose you're right. Okay, here it goes. Cameron left."

"What? As in she resigned again?"

"No, worse, at least for my ego. She left me in the middle of our date."

"You were crazy enough to go on another date?"

"Yeah. I really believed this one was a good idea too. And people actually let me practice medicine? Shouldn't you be intelligent to do that?"

"House, you are a brilliant doctor. Your skills with women, well, they leave something to be desired."

"That's why I'm here. I need a woman's perspective."

"Okay, why don't you tell me what led up to her leaving."

"I told her she was a hypocrite and a horrible person."

"And it all becomes clear now. You sure know how to win a woman's affections House."

"Next time try something along the lines of, 'Wow! You look amazing!' when you pick her up. Women take a lot of time getting ready for their dates. It is nice to know that their efforts are noticed. And later you can ask things about her. Notice I ask about her, not interrogate her. There is a difference, one I am not sure you are aware of."

"Interrogating works so well when you need information though."

"Cameron is not a patient who you think is lying to you House. You don't need to try to trick her. Just try things like this, 'So you aren't an only child. Do have brothers or was it a house full of girls?' Remember, interest, not disbelief."

"I don't believe anyone. Personal policy."

"Make an exception. Oh, and try not to stare at her breasts and ass all night. Cameron doesn't strike me as the type who wants to be ogled lustfully constantly through out the evening."

"And to think I ever doubted your intelligence. Then again I always knew you were all woman, no doubting that. Just check out those…"

"If I were you I'd stop right there House."

"I was going to say slippers!"

"Of course you were."

"I am heading out, I need my beauty sleep you know."

"Sure House. That's why you come in to work everyday without having shaved or combed your hair in a week, not to mention ironed your shirt."

"You have to be kidding. You expect a confirmed bachelor to iron his shirt? Isn't that what wives and girlfriends are for!"

"No wonder you are still single…"

"You know you love me."

"True, madly, deeply. Now leave! I need _my_ beauty sleep! Some of us do care what we look like."

House gave Cuddy a smile, a real smile, not the smirk he uses most of the time that says, 'I am right and you are wrong, as per usual,' and said thank-you. He was genuinely grateful for Cuddy's advice, even if it meant she had this to hold over on him from now until eternity.

When House got back to his condo he debated the merits of calling Cameron. On one hand he could take the opportunity to apologize to her for being an asshole. On the other hand he would probably be waking her up, and that would only further piss her off. He decided against calling her right then. Pissing the woman off royally who you want to date twice in a few hours is not the best way to win her over, and even he realized that. He'd call her in the morning. Maybe even bring her coffee and a doughnut. Brownie points, and he needed them after his performance this evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: The "happy right now" thing isn't mine, I borrowed it from Grey's Anatomy.

From Part Five:

When House got back to his condo he debated the merits of calling Cameron. On one hand he could take the opportunity to apologize to her for being an asshole. On the other hand he would probably be waking her up, and that would only further piss her off. He decided against calling her right then. Pissing the woman off royally who you want to date twice in a few hours is not the best way to win her over, and even he realized that. He'd call her in the morning. Maybe even bring her coffee and a doughnut. Brownie points, and he needed them after his performance this evening.

It was 10am the next morning, and House knew it was time to call Cameron. _Thank God she's an atheist_. He didn't think he could handle waiting any longer before calling her. At the rate he was going he was going to be addicted to Zanax just from the stress of the, 'Cameron situation."

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

"Cameron."

"Yeah, Cameron, it's House."

"Give me five reasons I shouldn't hang up on you."

"Five? Um…I'm sorry and um…I'm sorry and…"

"Not your most eloquent presentation ever House. But just for kicks I think I'll let you keep rambling."

"Oh, so this is what? A pity-conversation?"

"That, and a way to amuse myself. It is Sunday morning after all, so most of my neighbors are at church which means I can't listen to the Anderson's old-school rock, or the Dale's fight about who was supposed to pay the rent this month or, and this is my usual wake-up call, the Christenson's get busy getting busy. So your phone call, it has a lot to live up to."

"I can tell, obnoxious rock, marital bliss, and real marital bliss. But don't worry, I always deliver."

"Like last night?"

"I never said _what_ I deliver!"

"Fair enough."

"But I want to make it up to you. How about a date?"

"What?!? House! Do you honestly expect me to go on a third date with you after how spectacularly our first two went? My looks may be what got me hired, but my brains are what have kept me on your staff!"

"Wait, you don't _want_ to go out with me?"

"I did, once upon a time and a land far, far away. But I am living in the 21st century now and realize we don't always get out happy endings, or even happy right nows. But that's okay, I can take care of myself, buy my own health insurance and send myself flowers on Valentine's Day."

"Did you say you'd send yourself flowers on Valentines Day?"

"No comment."

"I'd buy you flowers."

"Yeah, dead ones."

"No, real ones, and I'd even make sure I pick out the right ones too."

"I get it. You'd have Wilson buy them for you."

"No. But I'd make him come with me to make sure I don't buy 'dead ones.'"

"How sweet. Now, can you bring Wilson on our date to keep yourself from being a total asshole?"

"You want me to bring Wilson?"

"Either him or Cuddy. They are the only people with any influence over you. And I prefer not to have to compete with Cuddy's feminine attributes for your attention all night."

"You don't think her fun bags are the greatest thing since…"

"Shut-up House. And no, I don't. I don't generally go around admiring the Dean of Medicine's 'fun bags.'"

"You should try it sometime. It gives you something to do other than clinic duty."

"Then you _definitely_ shouldn't be doing it. You probably owe her clinic duty into the next millennia already."

"Doubt it. Remember all those clinic hours you, Chase, and Forman were doing a while ago for me?"

"While you were doing rehab on your leg?"

"Yeah, well, I had you three idiots do a few extra to help cover the debt I had accumulated."

"Idiots? House, you want me to go on a date with you. Don't call me an idiot. It won't help your cause. Didn't you learn anything last night?"

"Last night?" House gulped. Now he was nervous. Did Cuddy or Wilson sell him out and tell her that he had been to see them?

"Yeah, at the high school. You insulted me and I left. Right now we are headed for a repeat, only this time it will be, you insult me and I hang up on you."

"I am beginning to see the pattern."

"Good. I always knew your brain was good for something other than solving medical mysteries."

"Like buying un-dead flowers."

"I'm sure you can buy a great bunch of 'un-dead flowers.' Now the question is, can you buy them for me?"

"Oh, so now that you know about my mad flower buying skills you want me."

"Yes House. That's it exactly. Now go buy some flowers, pick me up in something other than on you bike, and take me out breakfast. But I am warning you. This is your last chance."


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I know I am not posting as quickly as I would like but with Christmas stuff going on and some personal problems my time has had to spent dealing with other things. I do try to get these updates out as quickly as possible. But thank-you to everyone who reviews on FF and on LJ! Love ya! 2BlckBlt/2BlackBelt

"I'm sure you can buy a great bunch of 'un-dead flowers.' Now the question is, will you buy them for me?"

"Oh, so now that you know about my mad flower buying skills you want me."

"Yes House. That's it exactly. Now go buy some flowers, pick me up in something other than on you bike, and take me out breakfast. But I am warning you. This is your last chance."

House made it to Cameron's apartment in record time. He even climbed the steps to her door, just to show he was making an effort, despite the pain in his leg, unlike in the past where he had usually called her on her cell and told her to "Get your cute little ass down here." But today he wanted to do things right, he knew this was his last chance to win her over and he did not want to screw it up.

House knocked on the door and Cameron answered the door while putting on her left earring, she wasn't excepting him for another ten minutes so she wasn't ready yet. She was still missing the flats she had bought the previous weekend and had yet to wear, and her top wasn't adjusted quite right, but House still thought she looked beautiful.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

House didn't believe her for a second, she was a woman after all, but kept the quip forming on his tongue to himself. That in itself, had Cameron known, may have been enough to show her just how much of an effort he was making. House never censored himself.

"Okay, ready. Where are we going?"

"I thought Perkins sounded good. Have you ever had their Cinnamon Roll French Toast?"

"No, I haven't but it sounds amazing, and I am starving."

"Let's go then. A sugary breakfast awaits!"

"I love sugar!"

"No shocker there. It is basically requirement for being a woman. I wonder if there is a genetic test for that…"

"It's not genetic House. It's hormonal. At least I think. Maybe they can test that. Salt cravings too! Maybe they could do research and cure the whole bloating thing."

"You don't bloat."

"Haha. I was the PMS queen before I went on meds. Bloating, pimples, bitchiness, the whole nine yards. But we are so changing the subject from my menstrual cycle."

"The female body fascinates me though. All though I am more of a breast and ass guy then a Tampax lover."

"I know, believe I know. The fact that you have been staring at anyone a C-cup or bigger the whole time I have worked for you has been a clue."

"Oh, come on, I am out with you."

"You ass! Feel free to point out any other perceived inadequacies while you're at it. Why the hell am I even out with you?"

"Because you want to save me from myself. Change my nasty streak. Find the diamond in the rough."

"Maybe I do, want to find your good inner nature, but that is only because I see that it is there. How many other people can you say that say that about you? I can think of one or two."

"Look who's nasty side is coming through now. Got a bad case of PMS?"

"House! Shut-up! Just shut the hell up and listen! I love you, okay? In a way that makes me put up with all your crap and give you more chances than you deserve. That's okay though. Because everyone deserves to love and be loved like that. Even guys who them, themselves don't believe it."

"Wow. So not only are you a woman who has a serious case of emotionitis, you also are a hopeless romantic! I guess I shouldn't be shocked."

"The two do tend to go together. I am surprised you haven't run a differential diagnoses on me and figured that out before."

"Funny Allison."

"Allison?"

"Hopeless romantics don't go by their last names."

"How many romantic leads call each other 'Smith' or Jones?'"

"Alright. Allison is fine, but not at work. We have to be professional."

Secretly Cameron was happy, more like jumping for joy, but she would never tell. She had almost no one in her life who didn't think of her as "Cameron." Her work at the hospital doesn't lend itself to much of a social life and with the exception of possibly Wilson, everyone at the hospital calls her Cameron. It was nice to hear her first name. Especially from the man she had been inwardly dreaming of for the better part of three years. Yes, life is good.


	8. Chapter 8

Secretly Cameron was happy, more like jumping for joy, but she would never tell. She had almost no one in her life who didn't think of her as "Cameron." Her work at the hospital didn't lend itself to much of a social life and with the exception of possibly Wilson, everyone at the hospital called her Cameron. It was nice to hear her first name. Especially from the man she had been inwardly dreaming of for the better part of three years. Yes, life is good.

But like all good things, this too came to an end. Cameron had known in the back of her mind that House would never really be hers; he would never really be anybody's when it came right down to it. House didn't want it bad enough. Sure, he may want it bad enough on Monday. But what about Tuesday? Or Wednesday even? And Cameron never even got to think about Thursday.

"But you called me Allison!"

"And your point is?"

"I don't let just anyone call me Allison. I let you. That should count for something."

"I called Stacey, Stacey, but did you see us ride off into the sunset?"

"What? So your lead character speech was what? A hook? Something to snare me so you could mess with my head?"

"No, I think I may have actually believed what I said then. Or at least wanted to believe it. But I am not a happily-ever-after kind of guy. I am not going to search for my potential princess with some glass slipper hoping the right girl appears from thin air. I don't believe in magic. Hell, I don't believe there is a right girl. Not for me."

"So, now what House? I resign again? Take a fellowship at the Mayo Clinic or maybe Hopkins?

"No, you come to work, do your job and I'll do mine.

"You don't want me, but no one else can have me either. Got it."

"Something like that, yeah."

"You just can't make the effort. At least I know it isn't me."

"Take comfort in that if you want. Or wallow in self-pity, your choice."

So Cameron and House didn't even manage a May to December relationship. They were lucky if theirs was a December to January. But what they experienced, the high's of learning how to relate to each other personally, and the lows of then losing that skill made for a hell of a ride at best, but a relationship, if you could all it that, neither of them will forget. The effects of this relationship, the scars and damage it caused to two already damaged people, only time will show.

Okay guys, you are probably mad at me right about now and I don't blame you, but, I needed to try something different. After all, not all relationships end happily. Anyways, I hope everyone has a Very Merry Christmas! Love to you all, 2BlckBlt/2BlackBelt


End file.
